An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, protects a vehicle occupant during a collision requiring inflation of the protection device. The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is mounted to a vehicle part and is inflatable through an opening in the vehicle part. A cover is releasably secured by a plurality of fasteners to the vehicle part to conceal the opening. Upon deployment of the protection device, the fasteners release the cover from the vehicle part.